Wheel of Love
by Dwittz
Summary: Who knew Ferris Wheels could be so...romantic? Ash sure doesn't know. Well, didnt. Pokeshipping, AAML, AAMRN, Whatever. T for paranoid.


Summary: Who knew Ferris Wheels could be so...romantic? Ash sure doesn't know. Well, didnt. Pokeshipping, AAML, AAMRN, Whatever.

**Here comes another one shot. After this one ill work on chappie 3 of "Our Lives", it hasn't been updated in a few days, Im feeling guilty :(. Anyway, Idea came to me while watching a TV show about an amusement park. And, this time, I promise it WILL be at least 1k words. 1.5k, if your lucky ;3 and I don't have a sudden writers block .-.**

**POV: 1st person, I seem to find it easier to write in 1st person. Its easier to write more, considering you gotta write the person's thoughts and stuff. **

"Wake up, Mist! Wake up! Cmon! Let's go!"

_Why, oh why, does he have to wake me up all of a sudden._

"Whattya want, Ash...im sleeping..."

"Cmoon! We're going to the fair today! Im so excited!"

_The fair...oh god. _

"Alright...im getting up..."

"Yippie! I already made your breakfast, with a little help from Brock!"

_Breakfast? Cook? Ash? I hope this is all a dream. If not, its going to be a baaad day for me and my stomach._

I arose from my sleep, thinking of the horrible things that I'll go through today. The last time Ash cooked, we all suffered from food poisoning.

_Well, at least we'll get to be able to skip the fair. I had a horrible fear of clowns...The red noses...Oh, boy. _

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by Ash suddenly grabbing my hand. I felt a slight temperature change in my cheeks, as he grabbed me and pulled me downstairs, plopping me down in the chair at the kitchen table. I saw Brock, clutching his stomach, and Ash's mother, Mrs. Ketchum, looking slightly sick.

"Ash has decided to treat us to breakfast today! The breakfast is...good..." she said, barely prying the courage from her heart to say "good".

"Thanks Mom!" Ash said, as he carried a plate and put it down right in front of me.

Apparently, to Ash, I looked quite nervous.

"Don't worry, Misty! I used my special recipe to make your bacon and eggs! Even Pikachu couldn't see it!"

"Pikaa!" the electric mouse said, as he chugged down Ketchup.

_Wha-why-why would Ash...do something special...for me...Whatever. Anyway, I might as well try it out, sometimes Ashs special somethings are cool. Even if their still disgusting._

"Ah, why not. Hand the fork please."

Ash hurriedly grabbed the fork and passed it to me.

_Why is Ash being so..polite...strange._

"Umm..thanks, Ash."

_Here goes half of my intestinal system._

I filled my fork with eggs, silently praying that my stomach doesn't go down with the rest of my organs.

As the food entered my mouth, my tongue went insane. I immediately dropped my fork out of shock.

"Oh god. I've done it again. I've fudged up yet another special meal. Misty, Im so so sorry!"

"Thi-Thi-This food..."

"Misty, I will never cook again, Im so sorry!"

I immediately grabbed the fork, and began stuffing my face with food.

"ITS INCREDIBLE!" was the only thing I could say, with my mouth full.

"Wha-wha-wha?"

"Brock, you're fired. Ash, this stuff is amazing! Unbelievable! Ill travel with you every day of my life if I got breakfast like this every day!"

Suddenly, Ash got a huge grin, and immediately ran into the kitchen.

"GIMMIE 15 MINUTES AND ILL HAVE BREAKFAST FOR EVERYONE!"

"Hopefully this one will be better then the last one" Brock said.

_**15 minutes later**_

"Not bad."

"Great job, Ash!"

"This is incredible!"

Me, Brock, and Mrs. Ketchum were all complimenting Ashs newfound cooking skills.

"But...this doesn't seem like..what Misty described. She sounded like it was the most amazing thing in the world." Brock observed.

"Well, I can only use the special ingredient in special situations or on special people. I mean, Bulbasaur doesn't have unl- I said too much."

While Mrs. Ketchum and Brock were quesitoning Ash, I was just pondering...

_What did he mean by "special people?"...It can't be..._

Suddenly, my thoughts were cut off, by Ash prodding me with his finger.

"Let's go, Misty!"

"More food?"

"No! Tommorow! Have to let Bu- I mean, my special ingredient regenerate! Yes!"

"Fiine..."

_Might as well. I need to investigate this "special person" thing. _

_**30 minutes later...**_

"We're here! We're finnaly here! Yippie!"

"Sweet! Lets go to the water pokemon fishing!"

"Okay!"

"But ple- wait...you're agreeing..with me..?"

_Ok. This is getting strange. Ash...is...agreeing to me...to go somewhere... I want. Im confused on so many levels._

"Is it a crime to agree with you, Mist? In fact, I should do it more often. I get into so much trouble when I disagree with you."

_No. No. Ash..he cant. Impossible. He's to dense to..no._

"Ash. Somethings up. You're acting..nicer to me. Not that I dont like it. But..why?"

"No reason. Now, Water Pokemon Fishing, this way."

We walked around 3 blocks of tents, until we reached my favorite Water Pokemon Fishing tent.

"2 Water Pokemon Fishing Tournament Tickets please?"

"Here are your tickets for the lovely couple."

"Wha-we're not dating!" we said, simultaneously, but I noticed Ash looked as red as a charmeleon.

"Haha. I see. Stadium 3 please."

"Thanks..."

We both walked to the stadium, and began fishing.

I was getting little to no catches, only 3 magikarp and a tentacool, while Ash was getting around 5 Gyrados, 3 Tentacreul, and 30 Magikarp.

"Dangit! I really want that Azurill plush their offering for the winner!"

"Lady Luck will repay you later on, dear Misty!"

_Dear...He CANT. IMPOSSIBRU. (A/N: Impossibru BECAUSE I CAN)_

Around 30 minutes, the tournament was over.

"All Participants gather around the stage for the final tally!"

Around 30 people gathered to see the scoreboard, only to see the final tally:

_**URSALA PENINTULUM: 3RD PLACE: 5 TENTACREUL, 1 GYRADOS, 10 MAGIKARP.**_

_**JOHN KECENBACKER: 2ND PLACE: 7 TENTACREUL, 3 GYARADOS, 20 MAGIKARP**_

_**ASH KETCHUM: 1ST PLACE: 1 LUGIA, 15 TENTACRUEL, 5 GYARADOS, 50 MAGIKARP**_

All I could hear from Ash was a silent "Plan Successful", as he walked up to the stage to claim his Azurill, and the trophy.

_Ugg. How come he got the Azurill...the least he could do was to stay in the little leagues with me...but he always has to win._

He walked back to me, with the Azurill and the Trophy in his hands.

"Misty! Wait here. I need to visit the crafting booth real quick. Its important! Also, This, is for you! I won this for you!" he said, as he handed the Azurill plush to me.

"Bu-wha?" I mumbled, as I saw him running off.

_But..why..why would he give it to..me...he..'won it for me..._

I sat there, waiting, for around 5 minutes, for Ash to return. Suddenly he came slamming through the doors, with the trophy in his hands, and handed it to me.

"You truly won this. You gave me the motivation to win! I saw how you wanted the Azurill, and I was like, 'Why not.'"

When I looked at the front of the trophy, where 'Ash Ketchum' was supposed to be, I only saw a smudged up

**MISTY WATERFLOWER**

I was speechless.

"Sorry it seems a little smudged up. The smoothers weren't the best. Now, lets head to the ferris wheel! I really wanna check it out."

"I...uh.."

Suddenly, he grabbed me by the hand, and dragged me by the hand out of the arena, and straight in front of the ferris wheel.

"Cmon, Mist! The wheel is already boarding!"

"Ugg! Fine!"

"Yay!"

_Why is he forcing me to do something after a day of being nice to me. Seems...suspicious._

"2 tickets aboard the ferris wheel, please!"

"Sure! You two have a great time!"

We boarded the ferris wheel, strapped our seatbelts on, and literally seconds afterwards, the ferris wheel started up.

"A-A-A-A-A-Aaaaashhhh"

"Yea?"

"I..I..I..I..I..just remembered."

"Yes, Misty?"

"Im...afraid...of..heights..."

Suddenly, Ash looked surprised, and then morphed into a determined face.

"Its okay, Mist! Just don't look down. Enjoy the view!"

"Okay..Okay..Okay...Okay...Ill try..."

"Great! Hey! Look at that flock of Pidgeys and Pidgeotto! And isn't that a familiar face guiding them?"

"It...it is...Isen't that..Pigeot?"

"Sure is."

Then... I made the horrible mistake...I looked...down. Only to see...a glass floor.

"OH MY GOD A GLASS FLOOR IM GONNA FALL!"

Suddenly, Ash put an arm over my shoulder, and said

"It's okay, Misty, You won't fall, I promise..."

"Ash...Im scared..."

"Dont be. You're the great Misty Waterflower! Most badass person i've ever met, future water pokemon master! You can't let a glass floor disturb you!"

Suddenly, I had a fierce determination not to be scared. Ashs words set me straight...I cant be scared of a little fall!

"Ash...can..you at least...keep your arm up there?"

"No probs."

I set my head down on his shoulder, and he set his head on my head. It just felt...right.

"Misty..I gotta confess something to you. You know how we've known each other for years...and...we're best friends...and stuff..."

"Yes..." I knew where this was going, but I liked hearing Ash like this.

"And..um...I wanted...to...oh jeez...take it...to the next level...because...I...really...really...like you...alot..."

I looked at Ash, and he looked at me, red as a Moltres, and I said

"I'd love to."

Suddenly, a massive grin appeared on Ashs face, and I cuddled him.

"I love you, Misty."

"I love you too, Ash."

and we connected with each other, with a wonderful, blissful, kiss.

**THE END**

**1.6k words! you guys were super lucky! Anyway, If your wondering why Ashs food was disgusting then wonderful, its because Pikachu was putting ketchup on the food. I decided that would be a "deleted scene" because I didn't wanna go through with the connections for the other parts of the story planned. Whatever. Anyway, Please Review! I like reviews! Pokeshipping 4 EVAAAAAAAAAAA. YEA. **


End file.
